Forgetting Alice Cullen
by f0revermagda
Summary: Two-Shot. All Human. Jasper Hale loves a girl he has been best friends with since they we're little kids. Does she love him back or is it too late?
1. Forgetting Alice Cullen

**Forgetting Alice Cullen**

**Jasper POV**

**10th Grade**

I sat to the girl next to me at lunch. We're best friends and always have been.

I wish we could be more but it's obvious she doesn't see me that way.

She smiles at me and I wonder,should I tell her how I feel?

She takes my hand and walks me out of the lunch room and into class.

I stare at her eyes,to try to see if she loves me too.

All I could see is those big blue gorgeous eyes of her.

Forget her Jasper.

**11th grade**

I get a text. It's from her. She says her heart is broken.

I thank God that she thaught of me,but deep down I know she doesn't feel the same way.

She texts me saying, thank you and that I'm the best friend ever.

I still hope she was mine. I wish I could hold her hand forever.

And once again I said to myself,

Forget her Jasper.

**Senior year.**

She runs up to me in tears and her prom dress and hugs me.

I calm her down and ask her what happened.

She replies sadly that her date stood her up.

When the tears were gone she thanked me and kissed me on the cheek.

I still hope she was mine,but she doesnt feel the same way.

We danced a few dances at the prom,but that wasn't enough.

I said to myself again,

Forget her Jasper.

**Years Later.**

I'm enter the church and sit on a bench at the back.

I watch her getting married,she asked me to come.

I hoped and hoped and I still hope she will be mine.

After the mass,I came to the service.

She hugs me and says,'you came!'

And again I say to myself,

Forget her Jasper.

**Funeral**

I sit on the chair,watching the love of my life getting buried.

She got in a car crash with her husband getting drunk,2 years after their wedding.

I should of just told her that I loved her.

Then maybe she loved me back and still lived.

They handed me a letter adressed to me from her,

It read,

_Jasper,_

_I loved you since high school but I didnt know if you loved me back._

_I married him to try to forget you._

_I guess that was impossible,_

_if your reading this now,I'm guessing I'm dead,_

_I loved you for ever and still love you now,_

_Alice Cullen._

My tears fell on the letter,

It's all my fault,

how stupid I was to try to be

Forgetting Alice Cullen.

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Forgetting Jasper Hale

**Forgetting Jasper Hale**

**10th Grade**

I stare at the boy,

I take his hand.

He looks at me,

with sparkling eyes.

My heart fills with joy,

Does that mean he loves me?

Oh silyl girl,

Forget him Alice.

**11th Grade**

I send him a text,

I say my heart is broken.

He says that he's sorry,

and that he hopes I feel better.

I text him back,

saying thank you and he's the bestest friend ever.

I wish he was mine,

and that I could hold his hand forever.

I know he doesn't love me,

forget him Alice.

**Senior Year**

I run to him in my prom dress,

my date stood me up.

I was actually glad,

since I got to dance,

with the one I love.

I kissed his cheek.

The dance was too short,

I wish it never ended.

Forget him Alice.

**Few Years Later**

I stand in my wedding dress,

getting married to a man,

that I do not love.

I look far into the church.

He's sitting there smiling,

smiling at me.

After the mass,

I run up to him saying,

'You came!' I hug him.

Now it will never be.

Forget him Alice.

**Car accident**

My husband is drunk,

hes driving too fast.

I know I'm going to die,

so I write my love a letter.

_Jasper,_

_I loved you since high school but I didnt know if you loved me back._

_I married him to try to forget you._

_I guess that was impossible,_

_if your reading this now,I'm guessing I'm dead,_

_I loved you for ever and still love you now,_

_Alice Cullen._

My eyes fill with tears,

I lived a short life.

Now the blackness surrounds me.

_I love you Jasper, _I whispered at last,

My last thaught was of him.

But now I fade into darkness.

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
